


睡粉二三事03

by Margaret_ja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaret_ja/pseuds/Margaret_ja





	睡粉二三事03

03

Peter在走向客厅的时候就闻到了葡萄酒的香气。清甜的、汁水饱满的葡萄、野莓和杏，花木的气息染着蜂蜜明快的甜，这样的味道应该属于夏天、乡村、阳光和树林间的风，而不是出现在曼哈顿，高档酒店的顶楼套房。

简易吧台，冰桶，葡萄酒杯，柔和的灯光。Tony Stark倒出第二杯酒，冲他做了一个邀请的手势。

男孩的表情有些局促，抿着嘴唇笑了笑。他刚从浴室出来，头发只吹到半干，穿着一件对他来说大了两个尺码的浴衣，软底拖鞋踩在厚实的地毯上，像一只灵巧的幼猫。Tony隐晦地扫过他胸口裸露的皮肤，他并不像包裹在衬衫里时看起来那么瘦弱，年轻的身体有明显的锻炼痕迹。

“我原本想开红酒的。”Tony把酒杯递给他。

酒刚刚从浸在冰桶里的瓶身倒出来，带着凉气的水雾迅速在杯壁上蔓延开。Peter轻轻闻了闻，没有试图发表什么有见地的品评。他垂下眼睛，小口地吞咽着浅金色的酒液，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动。他注意到面前的男人并不掩饰的目光。冰凉的酒顺着喉咙滑下去，短暂地驱散了挥之不去的热意，却有更难以控制的燥热注入身体深处。

“…但我不觉得有足够的时间来醒酒。”Tony解开衬衫的第三颗扣子，不紧不慢地补完了自己的后半句话。他试探性地伸出手，轻轻触碰男孩泛着潮红的耳根。Peter颤抖了一下，但乖顺地留在原地，没有要躲开的意思。Tony把他拢进怀里，用掌心揉蹭他的耳垂，这是一个很亲密的动作，与爱抚有所差别，却又不显得狎昵，那一小块软肉很快就被揉得通红充血。Peter侧过脸看他，无声地求饶。暖色的壁灯下，那双琥珀色的眼睛湿漉漉的，像某种被围困在陷阱内的小动物。Tony钳制住他的下颌，用拇指将他嘴唇上残留的酒液一点一点抹开。

Peter闭上眼睛，舔了舔他的手指。

 

当他沾着水性润滑剂伸进第一根手指的时候，Peter就试图把自己的脸埋进羽绒枕头里，然后被男人温柔却强硬地拽了出来。Tony在前戏上的耐心并不差，但肌肉被完全打开和进入的疼痛还是逼出了他生理性的泪水。

他正在被Tony Stark操。这个认知像无数个春梦碎片的突然集合，让他浑身发软。

男孩青涩和柔软得出乎意料。Tony拨开栗色的柔软发丝，忍不住叼住他后颈那一块皮肉舔弄研磨，身下的人的喉咙里发出细细的呜咽，却还是没有叫停。Tony知道自己过分了，这已经超出了他对一夜情对象应该做的尺度，但他一时之间竟控制不住侵犯性的动作。他的小床伴似乎格外羞涩，除非被弄得狠了，不怎么肯在床上发出声音，可是他对Tony的摆弄几乎从不拒绝。不仅仅是驯顺——Tony身边从不缺少愿意在床上予求予取的对象，Peter看他的眼神让他觉得他们似乎不是在酒吧看对眼临时决定睡一晚的陌生人，而是极其亲密的爱人。男孩的眼睛又亮又透，被泪水洗过一遍，浸泡在欲望中瞳仁微微涣散，里面只装了Tony一个人，在这活色生香的场景下懵懂得像个孩子。

某一个瞬间，他甚至有点犹豫，觉得自己正站在一片纯白雪地前，试探着踏上第一个脚印。然而罪恶感在这个时刻更像往烧起的火里浇一捧热油，破坏欲威胁着他岌岌可危的理智。

“Hey…kid，”Tony在耳边落下一连串的亲吻，用气声逗他，“别咬嘴唇。”

“.…..”Peter茫然地睁开眼睛。“…我成年了！”他用还带着哭腔的声音强调。

“我知道你成年了。”Tony简直要被他的反应逗笑，“我在和你调情，男孩。”他按住Peter发软脱力的腰胯，撞向更深的地方。“我不操未成年。”

这句荤话重新掀起了Peter原本已经偃旗息鼓的羞耻，他的身体在过度的刺激下轻微痉挛。他觉得自己像某个可以打开的物件，被一遍遍地反复使用。过量的酒精蒸腾起来，他如溺水的人一样大口呼吸，神志被快感没顶，沉沦得彻底。

 

Tony给昏昏沉沉的男孩做了基本的清理，轻手轻脚地把他裹进柔软的被子里。他迟疑了一会儿，将男孩散乱的额发一点点理顺，才关上灯走出去。

这不太对。

Tony重新给自己倒了杯酒，搁在阳台的桌上，点起一支烟。凌晨四点，黎明前最深的夜色，哪怕是纽约这样的城市也开始消停了。酒店顶楼俯瞰下去，灯光依旧明灭着，却格外安静，盛夏夜间的露水带着潮湿的凉意。烟已经燃了一会儿，他却没有抽。

这不太对，Tony回想着今晚的情况。一夜情——约炮，是一种互相索取快感的关系，充满狂欢式的热情和实质上的冷漠，而不是情人般的信任、专注和甜蜜。

他从酒吧带回来的男孩——叫Peter，大学生，如果Tony这么多年的花花公子经验没白攒的话，这男孩是个雏——连和姑娘的关系都不一定有过。不像在酒吧里会随意约人的那类，倒像某个他的暗恋者。

Tony对自己的魅力一向有清晰的认知，他已经超越了普通人说的“招蜂引蝶”范畴——用Ms. Potts，他多年的朋友兼经纪人的话来说，他招惹桃花的程度和他的自恋程度都在逐年呈几何倍增长。但Tony还没自恋到失去理智的程度，魅力从来不是一个无法量化的虚幻标准，它和金钱、地位和资本紧密相连，外表算是锦上添花的附加条件，围着他转的男男女女大多对他有所求。事实就是如此：专业出产罗曼蒂克幻想的娱乐圈可能是众多行业中最现实也最不浪漫的一个。

Tony Stark是圈内著名的享乐派——风评极好的那一种。而风评极好的原因在于，他喜欢等价交换的性爱关系，从不给予不能兑现的承诺，从不感情用事、纠缠不休。风度翩翩，一掷千金，好聚好散——享乐主义最完美的代表人物。Tony对这套规则驾轻就熟。所以他不太喜欢睡粉。这并不是道德洁癖，他只是怕麻烦。准确地来说，他只是不喜欢睡那些对着他的脸和电影中的角色充满不切实际的幻想，并试图把这种狂热幻想迁移到他本人身上来的男孩和女孩，至于自称是他粉丝的人——哪个有幸爬上Tony Stark的床的人不自称是他的粉丝呢？

微风卷上露台，在香烟上吹出几点火星。Tony回想着之前在酒吧的场景。他在酒吧开口约Peter，是因为他今天很无聊——把他拉去大学时期的students pub是Jason那个混蛋屡试不爽的无聊把戏，美其名曰怀旧，打扮得像黑超特警，最后往往以那货看上某个漂亮学妹而告终——而他在无聊的时候，会对一切反常的事物充满兴趣。比如认出他之后，面无表情准备扭头走人的小男孩——正常人不应该满脸惊喜地打个招呼或者扑上来求合影吗？

他有一点喜欢这个男孩，Tony承认，只是有一点而已。不是长相、身材……或其他用下半身思考得出的原因，当Peter看着他的时候，他觉得男孩身上有某种干净的特质，不太常见，让他有点稀罕。

如果他的小床伴继续用那种小动物的眼神看他，Tony•花花公子•Stark眯起眼睛，并且害羞地、真诚地向他表白的话。

“那就给Pepper找点事做吧。”他愉快地决定。


End file.
